


Surrounded

by Exactlywhat



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exactlywhat/pseuds/Exactlywhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All right, they're on our left, they're on our right, they're in front of us, they're behind us...they can't get away this time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrounded

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble I wrote on my lunch break the other day.

Surrounded

_"All right, they're on our left, they're on our right, they're in front of us, they're behind us...they can't get away this time."  
-General Chesty Puller_

 

.oOo.

 

"Frag! Frag! Frag frag frag!" was the litany of the massive mech as he snarled at the surrounding hills. 

"Ironhide! Stop it! We're not fragged!"

The weapons specialist shot the red Twin a dark look. "Sides-"

"No, he's right."

"Sun-"

"No, 'Hide! Look; they're on our left, they're on our right, they're in front of us, they're behind us... They can't get away this time!" Sideswipe said with vicious glee as he resettle his grip on his swords. 

Sunstreaker grinned as he leaned over to nudge his brother with his shoulder. "They've fallen right into our trap!" 

Ironhide was looking at them incredulously. "More like we've fallen into theirs! How did they figure out we were tailing them, anyways?"

"No idea."

Another sideways glance was shot at the red Twin. "And we're under orders to not engage the enemy," the massive, cannon-toting mech added. 

"Well, then, we'll just have to ask if they mind leaving us alone. Oi!" Sideswipe shouted, and the Decepticons staring at them from atop the surrounding hills jumped at the sudden address. "Mind leaving us alone? We're under orders not to engage!"

For a long moment, there was silence. Then the Decepticons started laughing. 

Sideswipe shrugged at Ironhide. 

"Looks like they don't like that idea. And anyways; they engaged us, we didn't engage them," Sunstreaker said as a couple of the enemy began to charge toward them. 

"I hate you both," Ironhide rumbled. Then the Decepticons were on them. The next two and a half joors were full of shouts, slashing blades, the loud rapport of Cybertronian weapons fire, and energon. 

Eventually, the last Decepticon fell, leaving Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Ironhide standing in the small valley, covered in energon, dirt, rust, and other unmentionable substances. They were scratched and dented, and all three had a few leaks, but they, unlike their attackers, were alive. 

"Well, that was fun," Sideswipe said blandly as they looked around. "Lets do it again sometime."

Ironhide just groaned.


End file.
